


Only for You

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom!Frank, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Top!Gerard, jealous gerard, the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes to make Gerard jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for You

Frank had been gone for over five minutes now - and Gerard was getting slightly antsy. His boyfriend had only gone to grab a couple of waters from the bar, and he had said he would be right back. Finally, Gerard figured he’d wander over there and see what was holding Frank up. He arose from their booth and made his way across the dancefloor of sorts, through the mass of people all jamming to the band playing. He spotted Frank at the bar, and immediately felt anger boil up in his stomach. Frank was talking animatedly to another man who was leaning into Frank’s space all the time and hanging off of his every word. Suddenly, the man reached out and took one of Frank’s hands, causing Frank to blush and look mildly uncomfortable. Gerard’s eyes narrowed; who the fuck was this dude? Frank was  _ his _ .

Gerard moved quickly towards them, pushing through a couple people without a care. Frank noticed him as soon as he was about a foot away, and he smiled. God, he was so cute, how could anyone resist him? Gerard slid an arm around Frank’s waist and kissed him on the cheek, “Hey, baby. What’s going on?”

“Hey, Gerard,” Frank smiled.

“Who’s this?” Gerard asked, somewhat nonchalantly.

“Oh, this is Alex. He told me he liked my tattoos and we started talking about cool ones. He works at a parlour up on Main Street,” Frank said in a strange tone. Gerard couldn’t figure it out.

Gerard met eyes with Alex, giving him a look that he hoped said  _ don’t touch, mine _ .   

“Hey,” Alex said in a bored voice. What a fucking asshole.

Alex had some sort of obnoxious stubble going on, he was wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, exposing some tattoos that Gerard thought were extremely sub-par, and his hair was styled in a stupid fucking quiff. Why the fuck was Frank talking to this guy?

“Hi, I’m Gerard. Frank’s boyfriend.”

Alex looked like he was about to say something, when Frank interrupted, oblivious to the tension between the two other men, “Gerard! I forgot to order our waters! One sec,” Frank turned around so that his back was facing them and began talking to the bartender.

Of fucking course, fucking Alex stared directly at Frank’s ass while he was turned around, with a sort of hungry expression on his face. What the fuck? Only Gerard was allowed to do that. Not that Frank was helping, he was sticking his ass out in his tight jeans. But then, Frank turned around with a water bottle in each hand and grinned at Gerard. 

“Thank you. Frankie,” Gerard said while taking a water from him.

“So, Gerard. I think Alex is gonna do my next tattoo. I was telling him about the one I want next, the one you drew for me. I was thinking I was gonna get it on my lower back, to match with the other one?”

“Don’t you usually go to Ed’s place, Frank?” Gerard said, trying not to think about the possibility of Alex tattooing his Frankie on his  _ lower back _ .

“Yeah,” Frank said, innocently, “but I think I wanna change it up, you know? And Alex is  _ really good _ at tattooing.”

It was then that Gerard realized what Frank was doing. Frank was flirting with this dude on purpose. Anger boiled up in Gerard’s stomach. He wanted them to leave. Now.

“So,” Alex began, “how long have you two been dating?”

“Nearly five years,” Gerard said proudly.

“Wow. Well I can see why you’ve stuck with him all this time, he really seems like a great boyfriend.”

Frank blushed and Gerard said, “Yeah, he is.”

Alex grinned at Frank and winked. He winked! He fucking winked. Gerard was not having this.

“And what do you do?” He asked, directing his gaze upon Gerard.

“I’m an artist. Frankie, I think we should go.”

Frank shushed him and leaned in while Alex said something about his cousin being an artist or whatever the fuck.

“Frank,” Gerard pressed.

Gerard sighed and leaned in.

Frank stiffened when Gerard whispered in his ear, “I think we both should fucking leave if you want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Frank rushed out a goodbye and left Alex sitting at the bar dumbstruck. His plan had worked.

\---

 

Gerard slammed Frank up against their apartment door the moment they were inside. He began attacking Frank’s neck, sucking on the soft skin and creating a dark purple hickey right below the other man’s ear. Frank whimpered as Gerard’s hands roamed his body, up and down his sides and across the swell of his ass.

“Gerard,” Frank breathed, “what are you-”

“Shut up,” Gerard said in an authoritative tone. When Gerard used that voice, Frank knew he’d better be quiet so he shut his mouth and let Gerard do what he wanted.

When Frank’s hands attempted to drift into the older man’s hair, Gerard pinned his wrists above his head, to the door and bit down a little on Frank’s neck. The older man continued to lick and suck at the same area on Frank’s neck. Frank would whimper every time Gerard bit down. Gerard drew back from Frank’s neck and admired his work, a couple of bruises were already forming and it was obvious that there would be more. Frank didn’t like to admit it, but he loved when Gerard left marks on him. Loved when there were bruises on his hips and red handprints on his ass, nail marks down his back and purple spots on his neck.

“Gotta mark you up, Frankie. Maybe then people will understand and keep away from my fucking things,” Gerard breathed while pulling up Frank’s shirt as far as it could go, so it was bunched up under his armpits. 

Gerard rolled his thumbs over Frank’s nipples lightly, causing a breathy moan to erupt from Frank. Gerard began circling one of Frank’s nipples with his tongue, hearing quiet whimpers from the younger one. Gerard took Frank’s other nipple with his thumb and forefinger—knowing how sensitive Frank was there.

Gerard then kissed Frank hard on the mouth and Frank reciprocated eagerly. Just when Frank was getting into it, Gerard drew back intentionally.

“ _ Gerard _ I-”

“I don’t remember telling you that you could speak,  _ slut _ .”

Frank closed his mouth quickly and felt his pants get a little tighter.

Gerard’s eyes raked Frank’s body, taking in all the colours and designs that decorated his skin, “so pretty, Frankie. You really are something, no wonder no one can resist you.”

Gerard pulled Frank up and kissed him, sliding his hand down and smirking when he noticed how hard his boyfriend was.

“Mmm, so hard for me already, Baby,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, “God, you’re so fucking easy.”

Gerard chuckled before pulling back, “I want you to go to our bedroom, and when I come in, I want you naked on the bed. On your knees, ass in the air, and no touching yourself. If I catch you touching your pretty cock, you won’t be coming tonight at all.”

Frank nodded excitedly and walked quickly to their bedroom. Gerard wanted to cry at how fucking _ eager _ Frank was. Like he was fucking aching for Gerard’s cock. 

Gerard wanted to make Frank wait, so he bided time by washing his hands and drinking a glass of water. He heard Frank moan from their bedroom and figured it was about time he go in there.

When Gerard walked in, Frank was on their bed, doing everything Gerard had ordered him to do. Frank’s perfect little ass was in the air, and it still had fading bruises from the last time Gerard had spanked him. Gerard walked over to stand next to the bed, and ran the tips of his fingers along Frank’s back, from the base of his neck down to the top of his ass. Frank drew in a sharp breath as Gerard caressed Frank’s ass.

“You didn’t touch yourself, did you?” Gerard asked.

Frank shook his head no.

“Good boy,” Gerard said, pleased.

Frank wiggled his ass a little, obviously happy that Gerard was pleased with him.

“But, Frankie, I’m still gonna have to punish you for your little stunt at the club tonight. Did you honestly think you’d get away with that? Flirting with another man, right in front of me. And don’t act like you don’t know exactly what I’m talking about, I know flirting when I see it. He was coming onto you, and you were letting him. What do I have to do, Frankie? Collar you? Make you wear your collar out so people know to stay the fuck away from my things? That man wanted you, wanted your tight little ass. But only I can have you, you’re _ my _ whore.”  

Frank whimpered and pushed his ass back. Gerard slapped his thigh lightly, warning.

“So, Frank? How many hits to your pretty ass do you think it’ll take for you to learn your lesson? I was thinking, twenty?”

Frank knew that he wasn’t actually supposed to suggest an amount, so he just nodded.

“What do you want me to use, Frankie? The paddle, the cane, or my hands? Permission to speak.”

“Hands, p-please,” Frank’s voice came out breathless and high-pitched.

“I want you to count for me.”

Frank nodded. Gerard ran a hand over the smooth skin of Frank’s ass, then raised his hand and brought it down, hard.

Frank flinched and said, “One.”

“One,  _ what _ ?” Gerard growled.

“One, thank you,” Frank corrected himself just as the next slap landed even harder than the first.

“Two, thank you.”

By the time they got to fifteen, Frank was a shaking and sobbing mess. His cock was aching and begging for attention between his legs, his ass stung in the best way possible, and he was barely even able to count aloud from moaning so much.

As soon as they got past twenty, Frank was sitting up on his knees and kissing Gerard hard on the mouth. He knew he didn’t have permission to, but fuck, he had to.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss, then whispered into Frank’s ear, “I want you to suck me off, babydoll. I wanna see you on your knees, with your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock. Can you do that for me, Frankie?”

Frank nodded eagerly and was on his knees on the ground next to the bed in a matter of seconds. Gerard sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs spread. Frank’s hands twitched to reach out and undo Gerard’s jeans himself, but he knew better than that.

“Good boy,” Gerard praised, undoing his pants and exposing his hard cock (of _ course _ Gerard wasn’t wearing underwear). 

Frank looked up at Gerard’s erection with wide eyes, no matter how many times he saw Gerard’s dick he was always in awe at how-- for lack of a better word-- _ nice  _ it was. Just the perfect size; pretty big, but not ridiculously so, and pale like the rest of him.

Gerard grabbed his dick and pumped it a few times. He rubbed it along Frank’s cheek, across his forehead, and finally to the corner of his mouth, smearing precome everywhere and knowing that Frank was aching to get it in his mouth. Gerard guided the tip to Frank’s pink lips and spoke, “open up, baby.”

Frank did so automatically and Gerard pushed into Frank’s warm, wet mouth, groaning. Frank bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the base and hollowing out his cheeks. Gerard’s hands threaded through Frank’s hair and he began to fuck Frank’s mouth a little. Gerard knew how much Frank liked getting his mouth fucked--when they first started dating Frank would put his hands behind his back and practically beg Gerard to do it (not that he needed all that much persuasion, anyways). Gerard brought a hand down to Frank’s cheek, feeling himself sliding in and out of Frank’s mouth. Gerard always thought that Frank’s mouth was fucking made for sucking cock, his lips were pink, perfectly shaped, soft, and  _ wet _ because the boy could not control his salivation (especially when he played guitar, _ fuck _ ). 

Frank was licking and sucking and Gerard was about 0.2 seconds away from coming, and while he loved coming in Frank’s mouth (and on his face-- _ shit _ ), he had other things in mind at the moment, so he pulled out, a trail of spit still connecting Frank’s mouth to Gerard’s cock. And fuck, Frank made a motion to get his mouth back on Gerard’s cock, and he looked  _ genuinely upset _ that he didn’t have Gerard’s dick in his mouth anymore.

“Up on the bed, baby.”

Frank scrambled up onto the bed and laid down on his back. Gerard draped his body over Frank’s, kissing his neck and nipping around his ear.

“How do you want it, sugar? Hmm? On your back like this--with your legs up, showing me your pretty pink hole? On your knees, facing away from me? Or do you wanna ride me? God, I’d love to see you bouncing on my cock like the little slut I know you are.”

Frank only moaned and lifted his hips up, attempting to find at least some source of friction.

“So what’s it gonna be, Frankie?”

“O-on my knees, please,” Frank said breathlessly.

“Whatever you say,” Gerard said, sitting back on his hunches and watching as Frank sat up, turned around and put his weight onto his elbows, like he was for the spankings earlier. And God, Frank’s ass was starting to bloom with colours, some areas bright red and pink, others slightly purple.

Gerard reached into the drawers on his bedside table and retrieved their almost empty bottle of lube, making a mental note to buy more. He squirted some onto his fingers and brought them down in between Frank’s asscheeks. He circled Frank’s entrance lightly at first, teasing. Frank pushed his ass back onto Gerard’s fingers and whimpered when Gerard slapped his thigh and said, “don’t fucking push it, bitch.”

Frank moaned out when Gerard finally pushed his finger inside, and then another finger next to the first. Gerard made a point to barely miss Frank’s prostate, enjoying the needy whines every time he brushed past the spot.

Frank whined out Gerard’s name and Gerard finally pulled his fingers out.

Frank hated this part, after he was prepped and just waiting for Gerard to push into him. Gerard knew how impatient Frank got, so he always made a point of taking extra long to lube up his dick.

Finally, Frank felt the tip of Gerard’s cock at his entrance.

“Please,” Frank’s voice shook.

Without saying anything, Gerard grabbed Frank’s hips firmly and thrust all the way in, earning a loud moan from Frank.

“F-fuck,” Gerard breathed, “fucking tight for a slut.”

Gerard immediately set a fairly fast, rough pace, holding Frank’s hips in place as he thrust. Frank’s back was glistening with sweat and he was rubbing his face into the pillow, moaning. Frank was in ecstasy; he felt so full that it was almost too much but he was loving every minute of it. Frank reached a hand between his legs to give his dick some kind of friction, but Gerard harshly grabbed his wrist and held it down where it was before. Gerard suddenly pulled Frank’s petite frame up with a tight hand in his hair, so Frank’s head was on his shoulder. 

“F-faster, Gee,” Frank breathed.

Gerard sped up, attempting to angle his thrusts so they would hit Frank’s prostate. 

“Oh!” Frank exclaimed in a high pitched voice, and Gerard knew he’d found it.

“Yeah? Right there, baby?”

Frank simply whined and nodded his head, pushing his ass back and fucking himself slightly on Gerard’s dick. 

“You close, Frankie?” Gerard asked.

“Y-yes. Please, Gee.”

Gerard reached his hand over and started jerking Frank’s dick.

“You gonna come all over yourself, Frankie? Come on, come for me,” and with that and a few more jerks of Gerard’s hand Frank was coming all over himself, his ass clenching around Gerard’s cock.

Gerard however was still going strong, fucking Frank into oversensitivity. Frank never wanted to admit how much he loved it when Gerard kept going after he had come. Frank loved the feeling of being used like that.

“God - ugh - so fucking tight,” Gerard was close, Frank could tell.

After a couple more thrusts, Gerard was spilling into Frank’s ass and collapsing on top of him. They stayed like that for a while, Gerard buried inside Frank. But eventually Gerard pulled out, mentioning something about cleaning them up. Frank whined at the loss and Gerard kissed his shoulder while saying, “be right back, sweetheart.”

Gerard returned a few minutes later with a warm washcloth, a juice box, and some ointment. Gerard cleaned his come from Frank’s thighs and the excess lube from around his ass then turned him over and cleaned off his stomach. 

“Frankie, I need you to turn back over.”

Frank pouted and turned over, clearly very tired out. Gerard gently applied the ointment to the raised flesh on Frank’s ass. Gerard then sat down in bed with Frank, and helped the younger into a sitting position. Gerard put his arm around Frank and passed him the juicebox, noticing Frank’s smile at the fact that it was his favourite flavour (apple).

“Thank you, Gee,” Frank said, unwrapping the straw and poking a hole in the top of the box.

Gerard hummed and kissed the top of Frank’s head.

“I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you too, Gee. Can we watch a movie before we sleep?”

“Of course we can, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments i'm thirsty for affection and validation


End file.
